Long Lost Friends
by livstar64707
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are continuing their journey after finding out the secret to the Philosophers stone, however, Ed gets sent to another world, in which he comes across an old friend from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was another tiring day as the sun started to set in Amestris. Ed plonked himself down on the couch in the apartment that him and his brother Alphonse were staying in for the night.

"Another useless day huh Al?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"Yup. I wish another answer would just pop up right in front of us." Al answered.

"The philosopher's stone is completely out of the question now." Ed stated

"Definitely! Not after what we discovered. We're talking about live humans here Ed! Live humans!" Al exclaimed in reply. As soon as Alphonse had finished talking, he suddenly noticed his metal-limbed brother deep in thought, with a worried expression on his face.

 _'_ _I wonder when I'll be able to find a way to get our bodies back.'_ Ed pondered.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just a little tired, I guess." Ed replied.

"Well, you did stay up the whole night last night, so you could use the rest. However, we still need to find another way to….." Al started to respond until he heard a familiar sound. Ed had already fallen asleep before Alphonse could finish.

"Oh brother, don't sleep with your stomach out, you'll catch a cold otherwise." Al complained, as Ed turned to his side and continued to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny morning as the boys were in the middle of packing their belongings.

"Good morning Edward and Alphonse Elric! Oh, how I've missed you so much!" Major Armstrong boomed out after he came crashing through the door and decided to give Ed, yet, another hug tight enough to break both his bones, and his metal limbs.

"Another broken door." Al complained whilst shaking his head again.

"Help…me…Al…" Ed gasped as he struggled to become free of this ferocious hug that Armstrong gave to him.

"Brother, you know I'm not strong enough to help you." Al answered whilst still thinking about the broken door and what to do about it. Soon enough Armstrong decided to let go of the golden-haired boy. As soon as Armstrong let go of Ed, a dark haired man appeared at the door.

"I see you three are getting along as usual." The dark haired man said in his casually deep voice.

"Oh…it's you again." Ed complained as he got off the floor to stand up.

"Good Morning Colonel Mustang!" Alphonse greeted with a cheery voice.

"Good morning to you too Colonel." Armstrong greeted in a more serious, but polite manner.

"What a fine morning it is, isn't it Major Armstrong?" Colonel Mustang asked the overly muscled man.

"Indeed it is Colonel." Armstrong replied.

"Let's sneak outta here whilst the Colonel and the Major are talking." Ed whispered slyly to his younger brother.

"Are you boys thinking about sneaking off to laboratory number five again?" Major Armstrong asked, suspicious of what the boys were up to.

"No! Of course not! Why would we do that, I mean the place has collapsed down to rubble hasn't it?" Ed asked, scared of what was going to happen if he did say they were going to sneak out.

"Indeed it has. But I don't want you boys getting into anymore trouble like last time, do you understand?" Major Armstrong asked the two boys who were trembling with fear.

"Yes sir!" The boys replied.


	3. Chapter 3

*Outside the hotel*

"So Al, should we stay in Central or head East?" Ed asked his full –steel brother

"I think we should stay in Central. We'll be able to find more information." Al replied.

"Good idea Al!" Ed answered in response to Alphonse's suggestion. However, just before they left, a huge 'boom' sound came from a nearby building.

"What was that brother?" Al asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out." Ed responded. Before the boys could start running, they heard another 'boom'.

"What's happening?" Al exclaimed.

"Let's go see if anyone's in danger." Ed suggested

"Right." Al responded. They ran to the point where the explosions occurred. What they found was something rather interesting, something that you wouldn't see everyday, a mysterious glowing circle in which everyone was crowding around.

"What is that?" Edward asked the military personnel crowding around it.

"We know nothing so far." Lieutenant Havoc replied.

"It looks like some sort of transmutation circle." Colonel Mustang commented from behind the group of clueless soldiers and alchemists.

"It cant be, the writing within this circle look different that that of alchemy." Ed responded.

"So you have no idea what this circle means then?" Colonel Mustang replied in frustration.

"Nope." Ed replied. Just as Edward replied to Mustang's question, another circle appeared underneath Ed.

"What the…!" Ed exclaimed, as the circle wouldn't let his feet move from their position.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, hoping his brother would be okay. At this point, Mustang was worried, as he knew that if something happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Fuhrer would be furious with him.

"Fullmetal! Don't you dare do anything reckless!" The Colonel called out.

"I won't, you can be sure of that!" Edward replied. Edward continued to struggle against the force, in which was holding Ed's feet to the ground. Suddenly, the circle lit up bright orange, and within a flash, Ed had disappeared. Everyone stood in shock after just witnessing what had happened.

"Brother? Brother where are you?" Al called out in worry.

"Oh crap! Fuhrer King Bradley is going to kill me!" Mustang said under his breath.

"Don't worry Colonel, we'll find Edward." Lieutenant Hawkeye assured Mustang.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward woke up to find himself in a strange land, with just as strange people gathered around him.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ed groaned

The crowd of people around him murmured with curiosity as to who this boy was and why he was dressed so strangely.

*Scene Change*

"Huh? Looks like something's going on." Natsu responded as he noticed a huge crowd gathered around something.

"We should check it out just in case it's a dark guild." Erza replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to go through the whole Phantom Lord scenario again." Lucy groaned.

The group of four mages and their blue cat continued to walk towards the commotion.

"Leave me alone!" A mysterious voice shouted as he pushed through the thick crowd of people. The golden-haired boy bumped into the group of the mages, as he looked up towards them to apologize, his face changed from humble to shock as he recognized the pink -haired man in front of him.

*New Scene*

Edward continued to stare with awe, which was directed to Natsu.

' _What is he doing here?'_ Ed thought to himself.

"Edward? Is that you?" Natsu asked who was also in awe at the sight.

"Natsu?" Ed asked in return.

"How're you doing buddy? I haven't seen you in years!" Natsu happily greeted Ed with a big grin on his face.

"Hang on, you actually know this guy?" Gray asked, confused.

"Let's just say, we've known each other since we were little." Ed replied, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell us about him Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you guys." Natsu replied

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but, who's the blue cat?" Ed asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm Happy! Nice to meet you Edward!" Happy greeted with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you...Happy?" Ed greeted back.

"I'm sorry to ask but, where am I?" Ed asked, worried.

"This is the city of Magnolia." Lucy replied.

"Huh? I was just in Amestris a few minutes ago? Why am I here? Is there a way for me to get back home?" Ed continued to ask as the group of mages and the alchemist started walking to the guild.

"We'll sort all of that out later, first, let's go relax a little bit." Natsu replied with excitement written all over his face. They had finally reached the guild as soon as Natsu had finished.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Edward!" Lucy welcomed him.

 _Fairy Tail? What is this place? Is this where Natsu ended up when he dissapeared 12 years ago._ Ed thought to himself as he looked around the guild with great curiosity.

 _ **Hey readers,**_

 _ **I've finally updated after a long time...heh, sorry about that! Anyway, I forgot how to put those space things in between the scenes, so if anyone knows, please message me saying how to do it!**_

 _ **Thank you all for being so patient and reading my story!**_

 _ **Livstar64707**_


End file.
